The Association for Research in Otolaryngology (ARO) is requesting continued support for non-member, invited speakers for Symposia and Workshops and travel awards for residents, medical students and minority students as a part of the ARO's Midwinter Research Meeting (MWM). The MWM is a unique meeting where current basic and clinical research is presented by otolaryngology researchers. In addition to poster presentations and podium sessions where cutting edge research is presented, the meeting includes Symposia and Workshops that allow presentation of up-to-date summaries of broad scientific issues within the field of otolaryngology. These Symposia typically include invited scientists and clinician-scientists from related fields whose work may be relevant to emerging areas of research in otolaryngology. These Symposia have been supported by the Conference Grant for more than 20 years and have contributed to the success of the meeting, as evidence by its growth over the years. The growth and development of otolaryngology research depends on bringing young investigators into the field. Travel awards for young investigators, including residents, medical students, and minority pre-doctoral and postdoctoral fellows have been supported by the Conference Grant. We request support to continue these activities. The Association for Research in Otolaryngology (ARO) sponsors an annual Midwinter Research Meeting. The meeting is attended by basic and clinical researchers who present their new findings relevant to the field of otolaryngology, including the disciplines of anatomy, physiology, cellular and molecular biology, genetics, neurobiology, behavioral science, biochemistry, engineering, audiology and speech pathology. In addition to poster and podium presentations, the Conference Grant has supported speakers who are not members of ARO to present Symposia and Workshops, which present specific topics in a broad, comprehensive manner. Finally, the Conference Grant has supported Travel Awards for young and minority investigators to attend the annual meeting, thus enabling new researchers to participate.